


A Bowl of Grapes, a Camera, and a Bet

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Buck brags about how many grapes he can fit in his mouth. Eddie is more than happy to video it as proof.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Bowl of Grapes, a Camera, and a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own dad who did the same thing and yes, we have it on video and yes, I share it every time it comes up on my Facebook memories

“I’m telling you guys, I used to do it all the time when I was a kid.”

Eddie just laughs and shakes his head. He isn’t even sure how they got on the subject. One moment he, Chris, and Buck are eating a nice afternoon snack. The next, Buck is bragging about the amount of grapes he can fit in his mouth. 

“There’s no way you can fit more than-” Chris stops before coming up with a reasonable number, “-ten!”

“ **Wanna bet** ?” Buck replies, looking between Eddie and Chris.

Chris eagerly nods his head and Eddie just laughs, saying “Alright you’re on, Buck. I will give you ten dollars if you can fit more than ten grapes in your mouth.”

“Yes! Okay, Chris, give me the rest of the grapes in your bowl. Eddie, grab some from the bunch on the counter” Buck says while clasping his hands together, mentally preparing for his upcoming challenge.

Meanwhile, Chris pushes his bowl of uneaten grapes in Buck’s direction and Eddie returns from the kitchen with a handful of grapes that he adds to the bowl. He then takes out his phone and opens the camera.

“What are you doing?” asks Buck.

“Oh,” Eddie replies mockingly, “did you really think I wouldn’t record this? You know everyone at the 118 will want proof that this actually happened.”

“Okay fine but as long as this doesn’t end up on the internet.”

“Fine,” Eddie agrees as he starts recording.

Buck pops the first grape in his mouth. “One,” he counts with his mouth full.

“Chris, you better count for him,” Eddie suggests.

Christopher giggles while counting the grapes as Buck places more in his mouth, “Two… three… four… five… six… seven...”

At this point Buck starts to look like a chipmunk and Eddie is barely able to keep the camera still as he stifles a laugh.

“Eight… nine… ten! He did it dad! Now you owe Bucky ten dollars!” 

“Okay, yeah, congratulations Buck,” Eddie sighs in defeat.

But Buck doesn’t stop there, popping the two remaining grapes in his mouth and gesturing to the empty bowl.

“Wait you don’t seriously want more do you?” Eddie asks.

Buck just gives him a look and a small shrug. 

“Okay, okay, hold on,” Eddie says, handing his phone to Chris to keep recording.

He returns from the kitchen with another bunch of grapes, placing them in the bowl in front of Buck. 

“Thirteen… fourteen… fifteen...” Chris continues to count for Buck, and hands the phone back to his dad, “Sixteen… seventeen…”

At seventeen grapes Buck gestures that he has reached his limit, prompting Chris and Eddie to burst into a round of applause. 

“Now you have to chew them all,” Chris suggests.

Buck just looks at Eddie who shrugs. Moving his jaw slowly up and down, Buck tries his best to chew all seventeen grapes in his mouth. Unable to stop the drool from spilling out his mouth, he leans over the table while Eddie and Chris try to contain their laughter. 

“You’re doing so good baby,” Eddie says through his laughter. “And for the record, the deal was ten dollars. You don’t get anymore for getting seventeen” he clarifies and Chris continues to laugh and Buck tries his best to keep anymore grape juice from falling out of his mouth.

Looking down at his phone, Eddie was suddenly glad he caught this moment on camera so that they could always remember it.


End file.
